The Magic Of A Tree House
by FullScaleRebellion
Summary: Matthew never thought anything like this would happen in his secret tree house.
1. Day 1

Matthew chewed on his pen cap thoughtfully while staring at his secret-not-so-secret crush, Alfred. He was, and has been for years, desperately in love with the blonde. He sighed sadly as he watched Alfred flirt with Arthur, the British exchange student. Noticing the time, Matthew gathered his things and ended up being the first person out of class when the bell rang. As Matthew was dumping his binder in his locker he remembered that it was dodge ball day in gym. Since everyone thought it was so funny to peg the quiet, gay kid in the face, Matthew decided to skip being slaughtered. He left school and headed to the woods that surrounded the tiny town. After walking for a while, he finally made it to an old tree house. Matthew had found this tree house years ago and had claimed it as his hide out. Once Matthew got inside he noticed there was someone else here. Alfred.

Matthew was too stunned to do anything besides sit next to the ladder and stare at Alfred with a mouth agape look of shock. Alfred, who was reading some comic book, felt Matthews stare and looked up. Alfred showed only a moment of surprise before flashing Matthew a dazzling smile. "What's up Mattie?" He greeted as if this situation was completely normal, before returning to his comic book. Matthew blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Matthew mumbled while continuing to give the other teen a shocked look.

Alfred closed his book, cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Matthew. "What does it look like I'm doing? I would also like to point out you should be in class too." Alfred chuckled at the slight glare Matthew sent him. "If you don't tell anyone I'm here I went tell anyone you're here. Deal?"

Nodding, Matthew climbed the rest of the way into the tree house, walked to his own corner and began reading as well. After about an hour Alfred stood up and stretched. Matthew was absolutely absorbed on his book and payed the other blond no mind. Before leaving Alfred placed a kiss on the top of Matthews head with a whispered "See you tomorrow Mattie". It wasn't until later that night did Matthew realize what Alfred had done that afternoon and boy did he regret getting so absorbed in that book.


	2. Day 2

**A.N: in order to avoid confusion Alfred's memory is in itlaics. I apologize for the short chapters. They will get longer soon, I promise.**

All the next day Matthew hardly looked up from the ground. He continued to go over the events of yesterday and what Alfred's motives could possibly be. Hell, Matthew didn't even know how Alfred knew his name or how he found that tree house! Matthew glanced up at his teacher for a moment and groaned quietly. He was only in his second class of the day and had already exhausted himself with his insistent over thinking. Dropping his head onto his binder, he decided to take a nap. Unknown to the sleeping blonde a certain, incredibly scary, pair of violet eyes watched him from the back of the room.

~In another class~

Alfred aimlessly doodled in his notebook all day long and prayed to whatever god there was that Matthew would find his note and actually take him up on his offer. Heaving a sad sigh, Alfred thought of exactly when his obsession with this quiet, cute little Canadian began.

 _It was back in eighth grade that Alfred realized he was different then all his friends. His friends all talked about how hot certain girls were and Alfred could appreciate how they were cute but he couldn't understand calling_ _them hot. Alfred did think of one person as hot but, as far as his little eight grade mind could tell, calling another guy hot was not actually a good plan so he kept his crush on Kiku a secret. It was after another talk about hot chicks that Alfred had ran into, literally_ ran into, _Matthew Williams and caused the seventh grader to fall and his books to fly off in different directions. Being the hero he was, Alfred helped Matthew up and, once he_ _made sure Matthew wasn't broken, returned his books. As soon as Alfred heard the stuttered, and thickly accented, thank you from the blushing boy he was absolutely smitten. From that day on Alfred made it his personal mission to be Matthews hero._

Alfred smiled fondly as he remembered the day he met Matthew just to frown again at how horrible his attempts at wooing the Canadian went. Knowing that he needed help, Alfred decided to seek advice from the expert of everything love, Francis.


	3. Authors Note

_A.N: I swear I'm going to continue this story. High school is kicking my ass right now but I will be graduating soon so I'll have plenty of time to write. Please don't give up on me._

 _see you real soon,_

 _FullScaleRebellion_


	4. Day 3

**A.N: All text that is italicized is either. Text message or a handwritten note.**

Francis was one of Alfred's best friends, an expert in all things love, and ironically, Matthew's older brother. Asking for advice on how to win the heart of Francis' younger brother was not an easy task but Alfred knew this was the only way. He quickly sent Francis a text and got an immediate reply.

 _TOUCH MY BABY BROTHER AND I WILL KILL YOU!_

Alfred sighed, he knew Francis would be reluctant to help him in this case. Alfred decided to turn to Arthur. Arthur was the only other person he knew that also knew Matthew by name. He sent Arthur a text and arranged to meet him after school. Alfred ended up sleeping through most of his classes. He only mashed to stay awake in history and gym. Ironically, history and gym were the two classes he had with Matthew. He spent all of history staring at a blank paper trying to decide what he wanted to say.

Matthew went about his day as normally as before, or so it would seem. Inside his head was a storm of wild thought. The events of two days ago would pop into his head before he quickly chased them away while scolding himself for being a love sick, overly dramatic teenager. He also was thinking a lot about Alfred. Not just the feelings he harbored but him as a person and if random forehead kisses were a normal thing in his crazy jock world. Matthew sighed in frustration as he walked into his history class. He took his usual seat and blindly wrote his notes. Near the end if class a paper football landed in his desk. He thought about just brushing it on to the floor but then he noticed a certain blond jock staring at him. With a small sigh, and a bit of difficulty, he unfolded the paper football to see a note from Alfred.

 _hey_

Matthew rolled his eyes before writing back and attempting to refold it. When the bell rang to signal the end of class Matthew dropped the note into Alfred's pocket and disappeared.

Alfred raced off to the nearest bathroom and opened the note. At first he only saw his own large, and rather sloppy, handwriting. When he looked more closely he saw neat, little print; Matthew's reply.

 _Hello Alfred._

Alfred was on cloud nine, Matthew had answered and didn't seem incredibly annoyed. Alfred was about to write back but then grew paranoid. What if Matthew _was_ annoyed with him? What if Matthew _didn't_ like him like that? _What if Matthew was straight?_ Alfred threw the note away and hurried off to gym hoping he could ignore Matthew the entire time. As it turned out, Alfred couldn't ignore Matthew, especially because he ditched gym.

 **A.N: I promise I will have the next chapter up in a timely manner and that it will be much longer!**

 **~FullScaleRebellion**


	5. Day 4

_**A.N: Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I know it's been a really long time but I promise I'll get better!**_

 _ **All of the italicised text is a written noteamd all the bold text is someone's thoughts.**_

Matthew decided that gym class was not on his agenda for the day but reading in his tree house was. Once he got there, he found a note in his book.

 _You're so precious to me_

Matthew felt himself blush. He wasn't sure how he was going to talk to Alfred. Of course he liked him, he'd liked him from the first day he met him, but Alfred was so out of his league! Matthew sighed and carefully placed the note in the front of his book and, before long, was lost in the world of fiction.

Alfred anxiously watched the clock. As soon as the bell signalled the end of class Alfred was running to the front of the school to find Arthur. Arthur had promised to help Alfred win Matthews heart. Once Alfred saw Arthur leaning on the railing he took a deep breath.' **Here goes nothing.'** he thought before marching up to the British boy.

"So you want Matthew?" Arthur asked nonchalantly.

Alfred blushed intensely. "Not so loud!" He hissed as he grabbed Arthur's arm and drug him down the block and far away from the crowds of people. "It's got to be a surprise!" He said once they were away from the school. "Can you just tell me how to win him over?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and thumped Alfred in the forehead. "You already have, ya wanker! Go talk to him!" With that the Brit strolled away, leaving Alfred to stare after him with a mouth-a-gape look of shock.

"Well shit, thanks for all the help." Alfred muttered while headed back towards the school to hopefully find Matthew. Once he got to the school he found that only the teachers were still there. Not knowing what else to do, he headed home.

Matthew ended up finishing his book and getting halfway through a new one before he realised it was nearly dark. He read over the little note he found with a right smile, maybe he could talk to Alfred after all. When Matthew walking in the front door he was suddenly faced with a very unhappy Francis.

"And where the fuck have you been?" Matthew was about to respond when Francis held up his hand. "You can't screw Alfred, I forbid it. You haven't even been on a date yet." With that Francis marched away and left Matthew staring after him with a bright red blush. "I wasn't even with Alfred." Matthew muttered when he passed Francis's room on the way to his own room.


End file.
